


Baby, it's cold

by Clints13Arrow



Series: Spideypool 5ever [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Returning Home, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is tired of sleeping alone on cold snowy nights. All he wants is for Wade to return home safe and sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold

Peter snuggled closer into his bed trying to be swallowed in by the blankets. It was a cold night and worse of all it was snowing so his apartment was colder than usual. He wished his heater worked but it was currently busted. Peter had to make due with the cold and try to sleep as warmly as possible.

Just as Peter wrapped himself tightly with his blankets, the window to his bedroom opened and a snowy breeze entered. Peter frowned and sat up on his bed only to see a red clad figure trying to shut the window quietly.

Deadpool turned and frowned when he saw that he had woken Peter. He just wanted to enter and snuggle up next to him for the cold night. Especially since he had just arrived to New York after a mission. But his plan was ruined.

[Damn, we should work on soundproofing our boots.]

(Nah, his Spidey senses must have known we were coming.)

"Wade," Peter asked in a tired voice rubbing at his eyes.

"Sorry baby boy. I didn't wanna wake you," he answered unfastening his weaponry and setting it down on a desk and chair.

"Sheesh, Petey your not cold? It's freezing in here," Wade complained taking off his costume.

"Why do you think I'm sleeping with ten blankets," Peter remarked watching the older man undress until he was down in his boxers but he moved to a drawer to get sweats and a long sleeve.

"Shit, if I knew it was gonna be this cold I would have stayed outside," Wade teased.

[It's so cold our nipples could cut glass. We should test that!]

( That's not such a smart idea.)

'Then my nipples will cut through this shirt,' Wade thought with the boxes.

"When did you get back?"

"An hour ago but I was starving so I stopped by at Taco Bell. Aww Petey if I knew I was gonna wake you I would have brought a bag full of tacos for you."

Wade threw himself on the bed and wrapped his arm tightly around Peter. When wade's cold skin touched Peter's he couldn't help but shiver and squirm away.

"Wade you're still cold," Peter sighed trying to move away from Wade's hand that tried to move up his shirt.

"That's why we're cuddling," Wade answered his voice muffled by the blankets he lay on top of. Half of his body was hanging off the bed.

"Get in the blankets you idiot."

"Yay. Blankets," Wade squealed standing up pulling away the blankets before diving inside and snuggling close to Peter. He rubbed his body next to the warmer one.

"Baby boy, you're so warm I rather wrap you around me than these blankets," Wade confessed wrapping his arms tightly around Peter and resting his chin on top of his head.

[Oh body heat, we needed that. I thought our toes were gonna fall off.]

(Shh, we're cuddling Spidey.)

Peter let out a contented sigh feeling safe an comfortable in wades bigger body. He wouldn't lie about having missed Wade because he had. Overtime he left for a job Peter felt lonely, even their small apartment seemed bigger without the merc inside.

"Missed you," Peter mumbled into Wade's chest hearing the soft rhythm of his heart.

Wade chuckled and kissed Peter's unruly brown hair.

"Missed you too Petey. Now sleep and I'll make you pancakes in the morning."

"Yummy," Peter mumbled feeling himself slowly drift off in a warm comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want it to be cold. It's the perfect weather for cuddling. Especially for Wade and Peter.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
